Children with at least one immigrant parent are one of the fastest growing child populations in the U.S. Children of immigrants are more likely to lag behind their peers with U.S.-born parents on school readiness skills at kindergarten entry and are less likely to attend center-based ECE than children of U.S.-born parents. Lower center-based ECE participation rates may be a missed opportunity for critical learning among children of immigrants. This study contributes to the CCDF program goals of understanding the needs of diverse low-income children and families by examining the availability of different types of ECE programs in immigrant parents? and native-born parents? communities, the association between different types of ECE programs and center-based ECE enrollment, and state subsidy generosity and the ease of the application process with center-based ECE enrollment among children of immigrants.